


The Curse to End the Malfoy Line

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Opportunistic Draco, Sneaky Harry Potter, sex in a lift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Draco's been cursed in a unique way. Basically, he needs a certain something at least once a day or he'll die. Suddenly, he's trapped in a lift with Harry...





	The Curse to End the Malfoy Line

**Author's Note:**

> At one point here, I realized that consent was a bit sticky because of Draco's curse, but rest assured that both of the boys are plenty willing and eager in this story ^_^

When Harry finally admitted to his friends that he was interested in arse more than fanny, they surprised him by being supportive. He'd deflected them for a couple of years. He'd joined the Aurors almost right away and worked toward solidifying his career – using that as an excuse to delay marrying Ginny as long as possible.

Thus, he was positively shocked when – after they'd gotten him a bit tipsy and he gathered up the courage to tell them  _ why _ he had been distancing himself from Ginny as much as he could – they responded by accepting him. Not just  _ accepting _ him, but actively supporting him in his nearly non-existent love life.

Ginny had been sad but admitted that the two of them just didn't feel right together. Hermione had immediately drawn up a chart of all possible romantic candidates and jotted down notes on how to chat them up effectively. Ron had suggested that they simply take Harry out to a club that specialized in that sort of thing.

“A gay sex club?” Hermione asked in amusement.

Ron rolled his eyes. “A gay dance club – or even just a pub – where Harry can take a good look around and see if anyone interests him,” he clarified.

“It doesn't have to be  _ totally _ gay,” Harry grumbled, not entirely sure what to say. “I do still like girls, I just want to explore this growing obsession with boys for a bit before I make any irrevocable decisions.”

Hermione gave him a far too knowing look. “Harry, it's not really a choice. If you are interested in blokes, then you're probably going to fall in love with one, and once you fall in love, gender doesn't matter.”

“She's not wrong about that,” Ron agreed with a nod.

Which was how Harry found himself – at perhaps the late age of 21 – walking into a muggle club that catered to the LBGTQ crowd. He was looking for his first sexual encounter with a bloke and had no idea how to go about attracting one. His only real experience with sex was with Ginny and she hadn't needed any sort of chatting up. Basically, from the first moment he had kissed her, she was pretty much his.

He didn't think the same tactic would work here.

To help him get over his nerves, Ron ordered a couple rounds of Brewdog Punk IPA to work their way through until Harry gathered up his nerve. Harry was an Auror, for Merlin's sake! Being confident was literally in his job description!

“Perhaps you should try watching some of the other blokes here to see how they go about pulling,” Hermione suggested rather reasonably.

“That could work,” Harry admitted.

Ron snorted in amusement. “There's no one surefire technique! For example, that man over there has decided to simply stand there wearing very little until someone takes an interest in him.”

“Which seems to have worked as that man has just invited him to the loo,” Hermione added in amusement.

Chuckling, Ron continued. “Whereas that man over there is being very friendly and flirting with everyone.”

“I could see that working for you,” Hermione stated encouragingly.

Harry harrumphed. “Oh yeah, sure, once I figure out how to flirt!”

“And that bloke over there seems determined to dance by himself, but he keeps attracting some rather handsy attention,” Ron said, pointing out a man that looked like a taller, pudgier version of Harry.

Harry bit his lip in thought. “I suppose I could ask him to dance...”

Before he could decide to do exactly that, a slight draft made him shiver just a bit and look toward the door off to their right. A new man had just strutted in and was now scanning the crowd on the dance floor with single minded determination.

“Is that... Draco  _ Malfoy _ ???” Harry asked incredulously.

Both Ron and Hermione were studying Draco speculatively. The fellow Hogwarts Alumni was looking posher than ever in a bespoke Armani suit, richly embroidered blue and silver waistcoat, and a silver tie. His signature blond hair nearly glowed in the light with the occasional colored spotlight turning it bright colors as he walked under them.

Seeing someone who interested him, Draco strode confidently up to the bloke. Halfway there, an enormous man who looked like he could be paid to pick normal sized men up and tie them in knots with his bare hands stepped in Draco's path. He was leering most unpleasantly and dared to grab Draco by the arm.

“Hey there, pretty. I think you're coming home with me tonight.”

Rather than panic or try to talk some sense into the man, Draco simply narrowed his eyes, grabbed the offending hand, and performed a lightning fast move that ended with the man half bent over with his arm behind his back.

“ _ Never _ .  _ Touch me. Without. My permission! _ ” Draco snarled. Then he made a gesture as if beckoning to someone. “And since it seems you can't read, let me be the one to tell you that this club is named  _ CONSENT...  _ If you cannot respect that, you're not allowed to be here!”

Four men wearing club uniforms appeared from the crowd. “So sorry, Mr. Malfoy! Let us take care of this.”

Nodding, Draco released the bully into their custody. At this point, the bully had spotted his mistake and was babbling a plea to be given a second chance. Ignoring him, Draco resumed his quest.

A moment later, Draco was standing next to a table, giving a rather intent look to one bloke in particular. That bloke choked on his drink incredulously when he noticed Draco eyeing him, and gulped in apprehension and awe.

Draco tilted his head in invitation, a look of pure challenge in his eyes. His target promptly grinned and pounded his best mate on the back. “Looks like I'm about to be very busy for the rest of the night! Don't wait up for me!”

His friend looked utterly sour all of a sudden. “Man! Why do _you_ always get the good looking ones?!”

With a shrug, the target slipped out of his chair and followed Draco out of the club.

“Well how do you like that?” Ron asked, impressed despite himself. “He didn't even have to say a word!”

Hermione giggled. “I think it's a rare person with the confidence to swagger across a club and simply let a person know with a look that they're it for the night.”

“I'm not sure I could do it if I was being paid to and everyone in the room was hired to let me!” Harry blurted out, awestruck by the concept of pulling SO easily!

After a while, Harry relaxed enough to chat a few blokes up and dance with them, but he never felt comfortable with the idea of simply shagging a stranger. So he left the club that night still wondering what it would be like.

Every night for a week, he and his best friends returned to the club because Harry wasn't ready to just give up. He simply wanted to find someone that felt right in some way before taking such a big step. His friends were tireless in their support, understanding since neither of them had ever really been in a position of just picking a stranger for the night.

Also every night for that week, at some point – usually right about 9 o'clock – Draco Malfoy would show up, scan the crowd (never seeming to notice Harry), and pick a target. It was never the same bloke twice, which angered Harry and he couldn't even understand why. Once a target was in sight, Draco walked up to that man and gave him a smoldering grin followed by a look of challenge, and without fail, that person would immediately follow him out of the club.

Occasionally, a bloke would try to get in Draco's way and try to entice him to dance, but Draco would simply give that man an icy glare until he got the point and moved out of the way. Based off the muttering of the crowd when Draco was in the club, the gorgeous blond was very popular and in demand, but he was also cold and not someone any of them wanted to get to know or try dating.

Slowly, Harry came to the realization that he wanted Draco to be his first experience with a bloke. After all, it was bound to be good, and if it turned out to be awkward the next morning, Harry wouldn't have to worry about it being unclear and a potential relationship. He would go into it KNOWING that it was just going to be a night.

That sort of took a load off his mind. Now there wasn't really any pressure – beyond NOT being completely terrible in bed. Just... he needed to figure out a way TO entice Draco, and...

It was clear the club WASN'T the best place for that.

So, Harry made excellent use of his Auror skills by arranging an 'accidental' meeting. In a lift. That suddenly and inexplicably broke down the moment the two of them were alone inside it.

The real trick was figuring out how to make it so that it _seemed_ like an emergency crew was on its way to rescue them without anyone actually trying to do so...

 

***

 

Draco entered the lift without really paying attention to where he was going. He was just finished up shopping in his favorite high end muggle shop and was planning to go to his favorite club. His life tended to follow a nice pattern – business during the day, relaxing during the evening (often including a bit of shopping), and exciting new lovers every night. All in all, life was good.

Suddenly, an odd prickling along his senses made him stop compulsively smoothing the bag designed to keep his new suit perfect and look over at the only other person in the lift.

“ _ Potter??? _ ” He asked in disbelief, having NO IDEA why Harry would be shopping in a place like this.

Harry looked strangely sheepish and muttered: “Malfoy...”

Rather abruptly – and completely unexpectedly – the lift stopped between floors. Obviously, its doors did not open, and so, they were trapped. Draco just barely suppressed a growl of frustration.

“Great! Just great!” He grumbled. Pressing the 'call for help' button on the control panel.

After a few moments of an irritating noise letting them know the button was working, a nasally female voice blared out of the speaker.

“Lift services, is there a problem?”

“Of course there is, you daft cow!” Draco half shouted. “The bloody lift is stuck and we're trapped inside.”

“Oh dear, well, try not to worry. I'll call the after hours repair crew and they'll have you out of there in no time.”

Draco checked his watch and sighed. “They'd better!”

After a moment of silence, in which the light above the call for help button was the only indication that they hadn't immediately been forgotten about, Draco looked over at Harry.

“I don't know how, but this is all your fault.”

Harry held up his hands and waved them a bit frantically. “How is this MY fault?!”

“Simple. Fate screwing with me just because you happen to be in the same lift!”

Harry snorted. “More like fate screwing with me.”

Draco shrank his new clothes in their protective bag down and slipped them into his carry all watch. Then he crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his right pointer and middle fingers on his left bicep. With clear impatience, he resigned himself to waiting for the rescue crew.

Harry looked him over curiously but otherwise said nothing for a long time. As the minutes passed, Draco's agitation grew. He also kept checking his watch. As 9 PM drew nearer, he lost all patience and pounded on the call for help button several times.

“So sorry about the wait!” The same nasally female voice cried out apologetically. “I'm having a hard time getting a hold of the after hours crew! I'll let you know  _ the moment _ they're on their way!”

“ _ Brilliant _ !” Draco grumbled sarcastically before resting his head against a wall and closing his eyes rather firmly. His breathing was an odd combination of fast and yet deliberate – as if he was purposely trying to calm down and having trouble.

“Er... Are you alright, Malfoy?” Harry asked in concern.

“Bloody perfect, can't you tell?” Draco asked with a glare, his voice dripping in venom.

“Are you claustrophobic?”

“No, I have a different sort of problem altogether,” Draco snarled, then turned to face the corner so that he could focus more on calming down.

“Er... Are you a werewolf? It's NOT a full moon – that I recall...” Harry conjectured.

Draco looked over his shoulder at Harry with a dark glare. “I'd rather murder myself than be a werewolf!”

“Well then... what's the problem?” Harry wondered curiously.

Draco seemed to struggle with a bit of rage for a few moments until sighing in something akin to defeat. He checked his watch again, ran a hand through his hair in agitation, and then shrugged.

“It's nothing you can solve. Believe me, I've had every expert curse breaker in the world try to break it, and there simply isn't a way.”

“You're  _ cursed _ ?” Harry asked in astonishment.

Deciding that Harry was being genuinely concerned – as opposed to not caring or trying to get one over on him somehow – Draco relaxed just a tiny bit. He turned so that he was facing Harry as he leaned against the wall again.

“It's a one of a kind curse that doesn't have a cure. I was,” he paused to sneer in distaste. “ _ Gifted _ with it shortly after graduating Hogwarts and surviving the trial. An unknown assailant apparently decided that I'd gotten off far too lightly, snuck up on me in Diagon Alley while I was shopping, and cast the curse. And as I said, there's nothing I can do about it.”

“So, er... what does the curse do to you?” Harry asked with deep curiosity.

Draco shrugged. “Most of the time, I can manage it just fine. But if I DON'T – if I miss a... 'dose...' I'll die...”

“Die!” Harry blurted out in shock, standing up rigidly straight now. “Wait! Are you saying that you have a sort of medicine you can take?! That you'll die if you don't?!”

“Exactly,” Draco stated, turning his face away from Harry.

“So take your bloody dose of medicine and be done with it!” Harry roared, wondering why he even had to say such an obvious thing in the first place.

Draco growled in frustration. “It doesn't work like that!”

Harry peered at him intently. “Then how  _ does _ it work?”

Draco stared him down for a few moments before sighing and looking away. “I don't know  _ why _ I'm explaining any of this to you, but... Well, the way the curse works is that I need a specific substance, which when I receive it, staves off the dying aspect of the curse, but it's  _ also _ the thing that will kill me. The curse works by – I don't know how to explain it so that it makes sense – but basically, the curse has in essence addicted me to this substance, receiving it saves my life, but then the substance itself turns into a poison that will kill me if I don't receive a fresh dose at least once a day.”

“You're right, that doesn't really make sense,” Harry murmured in confusion. “You're saying that you need to drink a tea or something to save your life, but then that tea ends up turning into the thing that kills you?”

“More or less. Except that if it was something so simple as a tea, I'd have some on me and take a sip every time I'm thirsty. Problem solved!”

Harry smiled faintly, recognizing the snark for what it was. “Well... what is this substance?”

Draco checked his watch, noticed that it was very quickly approaching the 24 hour mark, and slowly sunk down the wall until he was sitting on the floor of the lift. “... … Semen...”

“I beg your pardon?” Harry blurted out in surprise.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked away. “I have to bottom until I receive a nice deposit of semen, and whether or not I have any fun with it is irrelevant. I mean I usually do, but that's not important to the curse. The curse was cast by someone who apparently hoped I'd hate every minute of it and fight it as much as possible. See, if I'm too busy being a slaggy cock whore, then I can't settle down and get married and work on an heir – so whether I die directly or my line ends with me, the result is the same. The end of the Malfoy line. It's a clever curse, I'll give them that...”

Harry was silent as he also sank to the floor and contemplated his sudden dilemma. On the one hand, offering to donate a 'dose' to Draco at this exact moment was clearly wrong – considering what Harry now knew – BUT NOT offering could potentially be fatal. He ran a hand through his hair, sincerely wishing that he'd known all of this before setting up this situation.

Draco huffed a soft laugh. “There's no need to be so nervous, Potter. I'm not expecting you to be some sort of chivalrous knight and save me yet again.”

“No, see, that's the thing, I WANT to do it, I just, erm...” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I just think it would be wrong to take advantage of you like that.” 

Draco couldn't help but laugh at that. “Such a moron! Usually when someone says: 'Shag me or I'll die!' The  _ wrong _ thing is to pass them up on the offer.”

“Yeah, but, what I'm saying is that you don't even want it! You're just stuck with me in a lift and I -”

“Shut up Potter,” Draco commanded, even going so far as to cover Harry's mouth with a hand.

“But I -!” Harry tried again.

Draco leaned over until his mouth was right net to Harry's ear. “Why do you think I haven't Apparated away yet?”

Harry had the sense to NOT confess that it was because he had erected an anti-Apparation ward to prevent that. “Er...”

“It's because even despite the risk of dying, I've found myself stuck in a lift with you. You might not be, but I AM opportunistic enough to take advantage of your bloody hero complex. Now shag me, Potter, before my curse takes over and I grow listless and unresponsive,” Draco ordered.

“Right, so no pressure then!” Harry grumbled, feeling both guilty AND petulant. This entire situation was his fault, and at this point, there was only one thing he could do about it.

With that in mind, he let his eyes roam up and down Draco's well-groomed body. The real problem was HOW to go about shagging him. It's not like this was an area he had lots of experience in. In fact, he had rather pictured things going the other way.

With shaky hands, Harry reached out and unbuttoned Draco's suit jacket. Draco grinned smugly.

“Well now, it seems you ARE willing to help me out. Normally, I'd either bend over and let my lover do as he liked to me for a few hours, OR I'd keep him up half the night with my exacting demands, but I'm in a bit of a rush here. Would you mind if I cast a few spells to speed things up?”

“Er...” Harry shook his head. “Not at all. In fact, I might need you to teach me those spells – for future reference.”

Chuckling, Draco cast intangibility spells on their clothes so that they were both naked in mere seconds. Then he cast detection and protection spells, followed by quick prep spells to soften himself up and have him ready in an instant. Lastly, he conjured up a handful of oil to use on Harry's shaft – which was definitely interested in this turn of events.

Harry watched with no small amount of fascination as Draco lowered himself onto Harry's shaft. This situation hadn't truly occurred to him. Despite knowing that Draco tended to pull a new lover every night, Harry had actually assumed that the two of them would make awkward small talk while 'trapped' in the lift until the three hours Harry had planned for ran out and the lift was finally 'fixed.'

This was so very surreal as not only was the best cast scenario playing out – mostly – BUT it was still early and there could potentially be a repeat performance. Harry purred softly in delight as his hands roamed Draco's lithe body. He very much liked what he saw!

Draco rode him with surprisingly wild abandon. His head dropped back as he made the most erotic noises. The sight was enthralling!

Suddenly Harry didn't want to be some passive shag that Draco forgot about the moment they were done. To that end, when he felt his orgasm coming closer, he yanked Draco off him and forced them both onto their feet. Then Harry pushed Draco into the wall of the elevator and claimed a possessive kiss even as he pulled Draco's legs around his waist and pushed back into that divine heat.

Draco made noises of both surprise and enjoyment. Clearly, he had no objections to this change of plan. He also threw himself into their kissing with an enthusiasm that almost resembled a battle. Neither was quite sure who was going to end up the dominant one, but one thing was certain, just because Draco  _ had _ to bottom, it didn't make him the submissive one.

To prove this, the moment Harry sped up and was clearly nearing the end, Draco pushed him away and slammed him against the opposite wall. “Not so fast, Potter. I haven't had my fun yet.”

Harry bit his lip and wondered what Draco had in mind. “Erm, well, what if we accomplished the mission of making sure you receive your 'dose,' and then I'll let you do anything you want to me in return.”

“I like the way you're thinking, Potter. Tell you what, why don't I make it nice and easy for you?” Draco drawled in a slow and sexy as hell tone of voice. Then he turned and got to his hands and knees with clear access to his gorgeous bottom.

Harry groaned at the sight, feeling like he just got even harder than he already was. He took a moment to caress those gloriously cushy cheeks, then slid the head of his shaft up and down through the slippery lubrication a few times – not intending to tease either of them (although he was), but simply needing a moment to calm down so that he didn't shoot his load before he was even back inside Draco.

That said, when Harry waited just a hair too long, Draco growled and turned his head to snap: “Kindly get on with it!”

Amused for some inexplicable reason, Harry was tempted to refuse – just to see what Draco did. Instead, he simply smiled and muttered: “No need to get upset. I'm...” doing exactly that.

Draco couldn't help but moan in pleasure as Harry sank back into him. Then Harry quite took his breath away by pounding him rather vigorously. He loved every moment of it, bracing his hands against the wall and pushing back to give every bit as good as he got. It didn't take long for Harry to reach his twice delayed end, nearly squealing as he pumped Draco full. He couldn't be sure, but it certainly felt like he'd given a lot more than was strictly required.

Draco moaned happily, not only enjoying the feeling of being filled up, but quite looking forward to returning the favor in a few short minutes. When Harry's brain processed the bliss enough that he could pull free and flop to the floor, Draco turned around and lay completely on top of him. He even gave him a soft kiss as a reward for a job well done.

“My turn...”

Harry gave him a somewhat shy smile. “I'm looking forward to it, Malfoy.”

Not wasting a moment, Draco cast all the quick prep spells on Harry, who hummed in thought as he tried to decide if they felt too weird for future use or not. Then he decided that they were useful enough to overcome the weird feeling. 

“Yep,  _ definitely _ have to teach me those spells!”

Draco chuckled. “I'll keep that in mind for the next time I see you.” Without another word, he shifted so that he could see where he was aiming.

“So there'll be a next time?” Harry asked uncertainly.

“There  _ could _ be,” Draco murmured, trying to sound uninterested in the prospect. Then he smirked at Harry. “But  _ only _ if you can come up with a place more scandalous than the lift of my favorite shopping place.”

Harry felt a bit faint at the prospect – until he realized that it was simply a challenge to rise to. “Alright, Malfoy, you're on!” He then tensed up a bit in discomfort at the never before experienced intrusion.

“Relax Potter,” Malfoy advised. 

Harry took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and then exhaled as much tension as he could. Then he nodded to indicate that he was ready.

Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “You'd think it was your first time bottoming.”

Rather than confirm the accusation, Harry rolled his eyes. “Just bloody get on with it, Malfoy! Before I change my mind!”

Draco realized that this was basically confirmation, and so softened his expression. Then he gave Harry a quick kiss. “Alright, no need to fret.” 

With nothing to distract them, Draco was able to put all of his focus into pleasing Harry. He made it his mission to find the right spot, and then hit it as often as possible. After only a couple of minutes of this, Harry was clinging to Draco and practically squealing from the pleasure. It was actually Harry rippling all over him that set Draco off, triggering one of the best orgasms Draco'd ever had.

They collapsed into a pile, panting and heaving and quite willing to never move again. 

“Well Potter,” Draco murmured when he regained the ability to speak. “It's seems I've changed my mind. Perhaps the next time can be in my bed. Tomorrow work for you?”

Harry huffed a small laugh. “I was hoping for later tonight.”

Draco chuckled. “I suppose that depends on how long we're stuck in this bloody lift!”

Still a bit shaky, Harry reached over and pushed the call for help button. “Oi 'Mione, mission accomplished, you can turn the lift back on now.”

Hermione's voice sounded highly amused as it came from the speaker. “Perhaps you might want to put your pants back on first.”

Draco sat up just enough to look Harry in the eye. “You mean to tell me you set this all up?”

“Are you mad?” Harry asked, feeling like a naughty child all of a sudden.

“Ha!” Draco snorted. “I'm bloody impressed!”

“So..... Your place?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Perhaps it might be best to go to your place after all,” Draco amended.

Harry grinned at him. “Brilliant! Just so you know, I'm not letting you leave until your curse is broken!”

Draco got quiet and looked away for a moment before looking Harry in the eye. “Alright... you're on!” He decided that he'd wait for another day to tell Harry that there was a cure to the curse, but that it was to have a child born of his own body. There was no need to scare him off already. Instead, he held out his hand. “Summon all your things and Apparate me back to your place.”

“Don't have to tell me twice!” Harry agreed before doing exactly that.

More amused than ever, Hermione erased all the security footage from the lift, replacing it with a loop from an equal amount of time prior to their entrapment. The moment she turned the lift back on, she stood up and Apparated away, trusting that the security guard would wake up all on his own in just a few minutes.

All in all, the plan had been a resounding success!

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That bit at the end, after I wrote it and was editing the story, I realized that it sounded like Hermione masterminded the entire thing. That honestly was unintentional, THAT SAID, I would not put it past her...


End file.
